


clock me out after midnight

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Gossip AU [5]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “So,” Ingrith said slowly, “what is your intention with our daughter?” Her smile was friendly and she looked at Mulan tenderly, but the younger woman knew Ingrith was anything but.Mulan gulped, trying to avoid Ingrith’s burning eyes, but failed miserably because next to her, Malory was slicing an apple with that little smirk on her lips, and Mulan knew she was royally fucked.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Gossip AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171754
Kudos: 33





	clock me out after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, after all these years, I finally write for OUAT fandom? Hah, never in my wildest dream I imagine I would write for this fandom, but then they cast Michelle Pfeiffer and I know I'm done for.
> 
> We could have a movie where Mal and Ingrith are fighting for becoming Aurora's legal guardian but in the end, they realize they could just marry each other and lead the kingdom in peace with Aurora as their child, Aurora dump Philip, and Ingrith divorcing the king, but nooooooooo, we had to watch that bullshit.
> 
> Anyway, in this fic, Phillip is not Ingrith's son, there's an explanation on the fic. And also, yes, I imagine Elle as the younger version of the Sarah Bolger's Aurora. Also, I pick the Disney version of Phillip because the OUAT version is more, idk, dependable? lol
> 
> Also, don't ask me how this 2k fic suddenly almost ended up 7k

“She’s, uhh, my friend?” Mulan flinched on the inside, what kind of lame answer is that?

The couple looked at each other; Malory raised her eyebrow while Ingrith shook her head. Yeah, Mulan would be disappointed to hear that kind of answer too.

“Let’s try again one more time before Aurora come back, shall we?” Ingrith’s still smiling, but Mulan could feel the threatening aura oozing from her. Mulan prayed to her ancestors that Phillip would hurry back with Aurora but she knew it was futile. Why would Phillip came and practically kidnap Aurora just because some of his horses were giving birth? “Are you just using my daughter for money and fame?”

“No, Mrs. Ulstead.” This one was true. Mulan would never do that to Aurora. “My friendship with Aurora is real.”

Malory chuckled. “Real? What is even a real friendship at this day and age, Mulan?”

“I’m sorry?”

Malory didn’t answer her right away; she fed the apple she was slicing to Ingrith. “The apples this year are too sweet, is it not?”

Ingrith hummed in delight as she took the knife from Malory and returned the gesture, she stabbed the biggest slice of apple and fed it to Malory. “It’s perfect, darling, you just have a low tolerance for something sweet.”

“Nonsense, I married you.”

Ingrith laughed and kissed Malory softly. They both looked at each other tenderly, with Ingrith touching Malory’s cheekbone with the back of her hand and Malory sighed happily with her eyes closed, as if Mulan wasn’t there, and honestly, Mulan preferred it that way. Really, anything to make them stop this whole interrogation, but then their whole demeanor changed and Mulan knew her wish was shattered.

“Now, where were we?” Mulan sweat nervously when Malory looked at her. “You’re not the first person that ever said how their friendship with Beastie is purely friendship, and I’m sure you know how that ended, weren’t you, _Captain_?”

Mulan bit the inside of her cheek when she heard how Malory practically sneered the title, she knew both of Aurora’s parents weren’t really keen with her _job_ , a football player, they said. Well, her own parents didn’t really agree with Mulan’s choice, but they’ve come around, especially since they knew how much Mulan fought to get the Captain title at such a young age. “Yes, I’ve heard some of the stories from Phillip, and Aurora herself.”

Aurora was far too trusting with people, always eager to help out and people ate her up and spat her after they were done with her. No friendship that based on money could last forever. And sure, Aurora came from a very rich family; both of her mothers come from old money and not to mention the two of them were also doctors, money was never Aurora’s problem. So she didn’t really care when people used her just for her money, she knew that, but she was desperate to have a friend that she didn’t care if she had to ‘bought’ them.

“So you must understand why we were asking this kind of thing to Aurora’s friends.”

“Does it ever work?” Mulan asked at Malory.

“Pardon?”

“Do they really tell you the truth when you asked them? That they want to use Aurora for her money.”

“Of course not, they would lie, my wife and I had to pretend that we believed them because we love Aurora so much,” Malory sighed. “And then we had to deal with the aftermath.”

“Do you think I’m lying right now?” Mulan mentally slapped her forehead, why would she ask that?

“No,” Ingrith said with mirth. “You’re interesting, Fa Mulan.”

“Because I’m poor and I didn’t want to rob Aurora blind?”

Aurora’s mothers laughed.

“And also because you’re a football player.”

“Trust me, Mrs. Moors, we soccer players aren’t known as a thief, so you can relax. Well, the men team, on the other hand.” Mulan shrugged.

Ingrith nodded her head. “True, that pay gap is too brutal. It took me and my wife years to earn the same paycheck like the men, and when we did, people just think we’re too greedy.”

Mulan nodded in understanding. Aurora told her how people either worship her parents because they were fighting for equal pay, or despise them because they were asking for more money even though they were already rich. People didn’t realize that they’re not the only one that gets a raise, everyone does. Sometimes, people like that made Aurora rethink her occupation as another doctor, following her mothers’ footsteps, but the Ulstead’s and Moors’ women never backed down from anything.

“Let’s play a scenario, shall we?” Malory smiled devilishly. Ohhh, Mulan didn’t like this. So now she knew where Aurora got that devilish smile, but at what cost? “Let's say that you get a nasty injury in one match, your bright future suddenly shatters, you can’t play football anymore, how do you plan on providing for Beastie?”

Mulan blinked a few times. “I’m sorry?”

“You know some of Aurora’s ex-partners were rich,” yes because it seems rich people knew one another. “Wouldn’t you worry that Aurora would come back to one of her partners if you can’t provide her?” Ingrith was smiling, oh she was enjoying this. “I mean, Queen Elsa of Arendelle is still asking about Aurora sometimes when she comes to our monthly party.”

Mulan knew that very much and she was sure that Elsa would come back and ditch the crown if Aurora asked her, the one and only thing that kept them apart. What’s a queendom to a woman’s love anyway? And Elsa’s sister, Anna, would probably be glad to take over the crown if it means her sister could finally find her happiness. Sometimes Mulan wondered if Aurora still loved Elsa the way the Queen loved her, yearning for a future for the two of them without the burden of leading a queendom looming over them.

Mulan blinked a few times again, her brain finally catching up. “I’m sorry, providing for Aurora?” Did she hear that right?

Malory and Ingrith were looking at each other.

“Well, as Aurora’s girlfriend…”

Mulan’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m not.”

Now it was Ingrith’s turn to blink. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m not…” Mulan gulped and looked away. “We’re not…”

“But you’re here at our summer house,” Malory said slowly. “You always go on vacation with Aurora, she introduced you to us. You took her to your family this Chinese New Year.”

“As a friend,” Mulan said pointedly, even though all of her family didn’t believe her when Mulan said that she and Aurora were just friends. She needed to have a stern talk with Auntie Lily and Auntie Hua for hinting that Mulan likes Aurora while the two of them were teaching her how to play mahjong. What if Aurora understood them? Okay, you know what; maybe Mulan should have a talk with them about their gambling problem as well.

“Oh no honey, Aurora never introduced her friend to us.” Ingrith shook her head. “We usually ambushed said friend, without Aurora knowing.”

“What?”

“Are you sure the two of you aren’t together?"

“No, Mrs. Moors, I’m sure I would know if I ever were in a relationship with Aurora.” Because they’re not and Mulan couldn’t understand how they come up with this conclusion? Mulan squeezed the tiny feeling that trying to say _but I’m very much in love with your daughter!_ Now it’s not the place and time.

Malory cleared her throat. “Well, this is awkward.”

And then Ingrith laughed out loud, her whole body shook as she hid her face between the crook of Malory’s neck while Malory herself was trying to hold back her laughter, but it was no use, her laughter erupted within their warm and cozy kitchen. They already sent the staff away after lunch, and then Phillip came bearing the news that his horses were going to give birth today and Aurora followed him in a hurry, leaving poor Mulan alone with Malory and Ingrith.

“Oh, Malory, she’s more thickheaded than you.”

“What?” Mulan asked and at the same time, Malory said.

“I am not thickheaded.”

“Of course, darling. Do you remember that time when I literally climbed a ladder and sang about how I want to ride a cool rider, but you didn’t realize that I was trying to seduce you?” Ingrith asked smugly.

“I just thought it’s just you being a dramatic theater kid.”

Mulan heard this story million times from Aurora, a story about how her mothers first met. Ingrith being a famous theater kid and Malory as the school’s rebel that got punished to work with the theater kids after she punched a teacher. They didn’t get together right away, Ingrith teased Malory saying how she was too thickheaded to realize her flirting, while Malory argued that Ingrith was just being her dramatic self and didn’t make any difference. They graduated, went their separate ways until they both met again during one of Ingrith’s parents' parties, they began talking again and learned that they’re both studying the same field. And the rest was history, a happy one, of course.

Ingrith sighed deeply and glanced over to Mulan, but before she could say anything, someone came.

“Mothers, you didn’t say something embarrassing to Mulan, weren’t you?”

Mulan took a deep breath when she heard Aurora’s voice, finally, she’s saved!

The older women looked at each other and smiled in understanding, Malory shrugged and Ingrith kissed her cheek. “We’re not, sweetheart, don’t worry.”

Aurora sat next to Mulan, she drank Mulan’s ice tea, ignoring Mulan’s protest. “You should’ve seen the horses, Mulan! Oh my god, they’re so cute!”

“Well, you and Phillip just ran away like that,” Mulan chuckled. “I know I’m fast, but I didn’t know this place very well. What if I get lost?” Well, it was a half true, the real reason was that Ingrith and Malory were throwing daggers at her when Aurora asked her to come with her, so Mulan decided that maybe it would be better if she didn’t follow Aurora to Phillip’s place.

“Well, we can go there tomorrow, we can take the horses if you want.”

“Oh, you can ride?” Ingrith raised her eyebrow.

Aurora nodded. “She’s really amazing with horses, Mother. I can’t believe that she never rode a horse before I took her here last year.”

Mulan forced a smile because it was that moment when she realized that she’s in love with Aurora. Her best friend almost died because her horse was frightened after it saw a snake, and all Mulan could think of while holding Aurora’s in her arms was how beautiful her best friend was and how much she wanted to kiss her. She should blame Ruby for this, for making her notice little things about her relationship, no, friendship with Aurora, and making her think…stuff about Aurora.

“Why don’t you take her to the lake, Beastie?”

Ingrith and Aurora looked at Malory as if the woman suddenly grew wings and horns while Mulan just looked at her, confused as ever.

“Really, Mom? You want me to take Mulan to the lake?” Aurora asked with a teasing tone. When she realized Mulan was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Aurora giggled. “Sorry, but, uh, my Mom loves the lake so much. It’s practically her holy place.”

“See if Mulan can befriend Donald.”

“Donald?”

Aurora smiled. “A duck that always shows up near our lake. I know, not really creative with the name there. But he’s been there since I was a kid.”

“Oh, he’s been here long before you were born, Beastie.”

“Wait, really?”

“I don’t think a duck can live that long,” Mulan’s forehead crinkled. “Maybe it’s another duck that looks like him?”

“At first, we thought so too,” Ingrith said. “But Donald has a crooked beak. And every time we see a duck near the lake, it’s always a duck with a crooked beak.”

“Oh.”

Mulan didn’t know much about duck, so she didn’t really know what to say. Maybe it’s just another duck with the same crooked beak? It could happen, right? But then she saw how happy Aurora was talking about the duck with crooked beak, how Malory and Ingrith watched their daughter fondly, she didn’t have the heart to say that, so instead, she just smiled. It’s nice, especially since Aurora was holding her hand under the table, but Mulan was sure Ingrith noticed that, if her smirk was any indication.

A knock from outside made them stop talking, the head butler, Sebastian, came inside. He bowed slightly. “I’m sorry, Mistress, but the board of directors called and they were expecting you tomorrow morning for the meeting.”

Malory sighed deeply. “The hospital would collapse without me.”

“They're a bunch of idiots, darling, what do you expect?” Ingrith kissed Malory’s hand when her wife got up. “Is there any call for me, Sebastian?”

“Yes, Mistress, a call from the Duke of Sussex. He wanted to meet you at his place tomorrow for afternoon tea.”

“I thought you already helped the duke? Why is he still asking you for an afternoon tea?”

“He’s paranoid about technology, always thinking someone is trying to hack him,” Ingrith shook her head, already feeling tired. “Why do I even agree to help him is beyond me.”

“Because the tabloid is very fond of the royal family and you love reading that kind of thing in your free time. When you’re not writing some journals or editing someone else’s.”

Ingrith accepted Malory’s hand, helping her stand up. “That’s true.”

“So that means I have to play nice with the royal family, again?” Aurora asked dreadfully.

“Hopefully not, I know how much you and your Mom hate small talks. We can’t have the Rice Cracker incident happen again.”

“Rice cracker incident?” Mulan finally spoke.

Malory rolled her eyes, Ingrith grinned. They stood side by side, and Mulan only realized it now that Malory was shorter than Ingrith. “Some noblemen were trying to win my wife’s affection despite already being married to me for almost twenty years and Aurora just began her college year. So Malory, being subtle as ever, said that she didn’t like rice crackers because they didn’t have any nutrition whatsoever.”

“No, Mother,” Aurora shook her head. “Mom said,” she cleared her throat. “ _’ You remind me of rice crackers, plain, boring, and didn’t have any valuable nutrition_ ’.”

Ingrith laughed and Malory just shook her head.

“They can’t kick us out because of our relationship with Elsa, so we’re safe, for a while. But then of course Aurora had to say the same thing to the noble sons.”

“They deserve it,” Malory said. “Phillip is far better than them, and Phillip is an oaf.”

Mulan chuckled; yeah she had to agree there.

“Mulan!” Aurora exclaimed. “I thought you liked Phillip.”

“Well, yes, but he is an oaf.” Mulan yelped when Aurora pinched her hips while giggling, Mulan knew Aurora agreed with her, but Phillip was her ex and she can’t say bad things about him. “He’s a nice guy, a real nice guy, not the _nice guy_ type.”

“You two are staying for the weekend, right?”

“Yes, Mother,” Aurora answered.

“Well, hopefully, me and your Mom can finish our business tomorrow, so we can have time to enjoy the first week of summer together.”

“Mother, it’s okay,” Aurora said, understanding.

Briefly, Mulan wondered how many times this conversation played out before? A part of her understood why Aurora would let people keep asking her for money if it means she has someone to play with. Mulan wished she knew Aurora sooner.

“You were so great dealing with that crisis, darling,” Ingrith said before she bent down and kissed Aurora’s forehead.

The crisis Ingrith said was the water taxi accident where one water taxi accidentally slammed into a dock, injuring almost 40 passengers. Although some of the passengers had serious injuries, thankfully no one died. Aurora was the on-duty doctor at the emergency room that day, and she had to deal with the press as well because there’s a famous singer on board, Mulan didn’t remember the singer’s name. Good thing the singer was fine, only a minor injury, nothing life-threatening.

“Well, you’re both my mothers,” Aurora smirked.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Beastie. You are amazing because of yourself, not us.” Malory kissed the top of Aurora’s head. “Well then, it was nice meeting you, Fa Mulan.”

Mulan stood and shook Malory’s hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Moors.”

“Oh please, just call us by our first name,” Ingrith said as she shook Mulan’s hand. “You’ve earned it.”

From the corner of her eyes, Mulan could see Aurora’s jaw drop. Mulan smiled at the older women as both of them walked away from the kitchen, Sebastian following them behind.

“Bye, mothers!” Aurora waved her hand.

Faintly, Mulan could hear their conversation.

“I thought I could leave everything to Diaval, it’s been years, Ingrith, and he’s just…”

“Oh, Malory, you know Diaval is still seeking for your approval.”

“I already gave it to him, what more does he want?”

Mulan yelped in surprise when Aurora hugged her from behind.

“I can’t believe my moms like you.”

“What, really?” Mulan let Aurora spin her around until they were face to face.

“Yes! They asked you to call them by their name! They only had done that with Elsa before! What did you guys talk about anyway?”

How could Mulan explain it to Aurora? Hey, yeah, your mothers thought we were in a relationship and they were worried that if I hypothetically injured myself I couldn’t provide for you and they were actually still hoping you would go back to your ex, you know, the one that is known as Queen of Arendelle. What’s a soccer player to a queen anyway, right?

“Nothing important,” Mulan said in the end.

Aurora tutted. “You know I know when you’re lying, right?” She sighed and held Mulan’s hand. “But it’s okay, I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me the truth.”

Mulan could only smile and squeezed Aurora’s hand.

“Now, come on, let’s go to the lake and find Donald!”

* * *

“My mom is going to lose her mind!” Aurora laughed after she took a picture of Mulan petting Donald. They didn’t see or hear when Donald came, all Mulan remembered suddenly Aurora squealed and told her not to move from laying on her stomach. After Aurora took the picture, Donald hopped off from Mulan’s back and stood in front of Mulan. Aurora told her, well more like ordered her, to pet Donald, and she did. And that’s why Aurora hasn’t stopped squealing. “I can’t believe Donald wants to come this close to you, a stranger! He doesn’t even like Phillip! Phillip almost loses his finger because Donald kept pecking at it.”

Mulan sat next to Aurora and looked at her picture. “I’m honored because Donald chose me, I guess?”

Donald was already long gone, Aurora tried to pet Donald but he managed to escape, leaving brokenhearted Aurora behind. Mulan felt a little bad because of it. But she can’t just run and try to capture the duck, Aurora would probably be mad at her if she did. So Mulan just patted Aurora’s head, trying to console her.

They didn’t talk for a while; Aurora was busy with her phone while Mulan lay on her back. Mulan remembered her conversation with Shang, her ex-boyfriend before she and Aurora left. Basically Shang just tells her to confess her feelings to Aurora, as if confessing is easy. It took him ten months to finally ask Mulan out, and he dared to say anything about confessing? No, wait, technically he had the right, sort of, since it’s been a year after Mulan realized her feelings for Aurora. No, not realized. More like accepting her feelings for Aurora. That she was very much in love with her best friend.

Suddenly, Aurora hit Mulan’s shoulder with her bare feet. “Thank you, for coming here with me.”

“Of course. It’s been a very busy week for both of us.”

When Aurora asked Mulan to go somewhere with her for the first week of summer, Mulan thought they would just go somewhere out of town, not go to England and visit Aurora’s summer home again. At first, Mulan thought it wouldn't be worth it, she would feel tired from the trip since they only stayed here for the weekend, but Mulan couldn’t say no to Aurora. So, here they are.

Aurora lay next to Mulan, snuggled closer to her. “Give me an idea for my new video.”

Mulan’s body stiffed but she quickly masked it with humming some song from her childhood memory and playing with Aurora’s hair. At first, Aurora didn’t really like the idea of making a youtube video, saying how she was already busy with the hospital and everything. And it’s not like she was planning her rant video about the “House M.D” episode went viral, she just thought it would be funny if she uploaded it to youtube. Plus lots of people already “reviewed” said episode, so Aurora thought no one would watch her video. Oh, how wrong she was. Now, after six months, PricklyFingers already gained 700k subscribers even her videos only just around 20.

“How about if you review that novel?”

“What novel?”

“The one by Booth?”

“Oh, you mean the _Sterilized Love_?”

“Yeah, that one.”

Aurora hummed. “Well, I have it on my kindle. I’ll read it again tonight.”

“Oh, you already read it?”

“Only a few pages. I stopped reading when the main character and her love interest went to an empty examiner room to have sex.” Aurora scrunched up her nose. “I don’t understand why people keep thinking we doctors like doing that? We don’t even have enough free time to eat, let alone hooking up with our college.”

“People love it.”

Even if Mulan couldn’t see it, she knew Aurora was rolling her eyes. “As long as it sells. At least the medical side is okay, that’s what my colleagues told me.”

“No more ripping the IV right after the patient woke up?” Mulan asked between her laugh.

“I hate that, I really hate that trope,” Aurora sighed deeply. Every time they watched a movie together, and there’s that scene, Aurora would boo loudly and throw popcorn at the screen. No matter where they were, Mulan already lost count on how many times people were mad at them because the popcorn Aurora threw landed on them instead of the big screen. “Ripping up an IV isn’t that easy, plus the needle could get stuck inside if you’re doing it wrong. Honestly, Hollywood.”

Mulan laughed.

“How’s your training?”

“Fine? I mean sure it’s hard for us since we got a new coach and the World Cup is just a few months away,” Mulan sighed. She understood why the old coach had to step down, but getting comfortable with a new coach and new play style would take a while. “But hey, what can we do, right?”

“Are people still bad-mouthing you becoming the captain?"

“People as in the press? Yes. My teammate? No, they never, well, at least not in front of me.”

“You deserve that captain band more than anyone else.”

Mulan scoffed, trying to mask her blushing face. “You were saying that because you’re my friend.”

“And also because I know how much you’ve worked for it.”

Before Mulan could say anything, someone else spoke, no, screamed, from behind the bushes.

“Aurora! Mulan!”

On reflex, Mulan jumped to her feet and stood in front of Aurora. She sighed in relief when Phillip came out, holding his phone high. “Phillip, what’s going on?”

Phillip, Aurora’s childhood friend and ex-boyfriend. Aurora said there was a talk to unify their family through marriage because Phillip’s father was supposed to marry her Mother, but then Mother went to America to study and Phillips’s father didn’t want to wait for Mother. He joked that their child should marry in their place, and Mother smiled and said that she should ask Mom first. And that’s how Aurora’s parents came out to their relatives and the woman that lived with Ingrith was not, in fact, just her best friend, but she’s also her girlfriend–at that time, but they’ve both already had a talk about marriage and everything, Aurora’s moms said. All that’s missing was the ring. Funny enough, the reason Aurora and Phillip broke up was exactly the same as their parents.

“I, Donald! Donald, Mulan!” Phillip shook Mulan’s shoulder when he stood in front of her, he was sweating and his breathing was erratic. “Aurora! Donald!”

“What?” Aurora jumped. “What happened to Donald?!”

Mulan forgot that Phillip’s place was literally next to Aurora’s place. But then again, there’s a huge plain and at least two small lakes between their places. Did he run all the way here? “Phillip, did you just run from your place?”

He nodded and shoved his phone to Mulan’s face. “Look! He let me pet him!”

From behind her, Aurora squealed in delight and took Phillip’s phone. She played the video, and all Mulan could hear was just Phillip screaming ‘oh my god’ over and over again.

“I still don’t understand why people are so obsessed with this duck,” Mulan said after a while.

Aurora and Phillip looked up from the phone, both had wrinkled forehead as if they didn’t believe they just heard that kind of question. And slightly offended?

“Aurora, you haven’t told her about Donald’s legend?”

“What legend?”

“The people around here believe that, if you can pet Donald, your wish would come true,” Aurora explained. “That’s why people in this countryside never hunt duck.”

“Because they’re afraid that they will accidentally kill Donald?”

Aurora and Phillip nodded their heads.

“That’s why I was so happy when Donald let you pet him.”

Mulan laughed. She knew what she wanted, but Mulan was sure Donald couldn’t help her with that. Unless the duck suddenly has magic power and he could help Mulan and Aurora become a couple.

“What was your wish, Mulan?” Phillip asked.

“No way, I’m not telling you.” It’s not that she believes in superstition (she did, as long as she didn’t have to carry a cricket anywhere), but that would be awkward to answer.

At the same time, Aurora elbowed him. “Don’t ask her that! Otherwise, her wish would not come true!”

“Sorry.” Phillip rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, do you guys have any plans for the weekend?”

Phillip would probably just take them to see yet another horse race, and Mulan didn’t really want to go somewhere crowded. She was sure Aurora had the same idea, but Aurora didn’t really know how to say no, especially to Phillip.

But to her surprise, Aurora said.

“Sorry, Phillip, Mulan and I just want to stay here, away from civilization.”

Phillip nodded. “Okay. Hey, do you remember…”

Mulan didn’t hear what Phillip said because her focus was shifted into something else when she looked over to her left.

There, Donald stood in front of the bushes. He looked at Mulan as if asking her to follow him into the woods. Now, Mulan has watched too many horror movies and she knows that she’s not supposed to follow it. Mulan glanced over to Aurora and Phillip, both seeming didn’t notice Donald. She should tell them, right? But there’s something… Something that pulled Mulan closer to Donald, leaving Aurora and Phillip behind.

She really wished she would not end up dead, or Shang would probably hunt Donald to avenge her.

* * *

When Mulan decided to follow the duck, she didn’t expect it to lead her to this kind of place (she was thinking this duck is actually a demon and trying to lure her somewhere quiet so it can eat her), but yet, here she was, standing in front of a small garden full of bluebells and a really big and tall tree in the middle of the garden. There’s a small bench in front of the tree as well. Mulan looked around to find Donald, but alas, the duck was nowhere to be found. Mulan sighed deeply, and then she sighed again when she saw there’s no signal here. Of course not.

“Great, now I didn’t know how to go back,” Mulan said out loud. “If I die, I’m going to blame you, Donald.”

No answer.

Actually, Mulan would be terrified if there’s an answer.

Mulan walked inside the garden slowly, hoping she’s not going to disturb something here. There are so many bluebells here, impressive. She wondered if all of this were natural or someone planted them. Probably someone planted them since the flowers were arranged neatly. She sat on the bench, the sun was still high up on the sky, hopefully, Mulan won’t get lost here. She touched one of the bluebells near her feet. “I wonder who planted them.”

“My Mom.”

Mulan jumped into her feet, her heart beating wildly, she was about to run when suddenly she realized Aurora stood in front of the garden’s gate. “Aurora! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry. I was calling you, but you didn’t hear me!”

“I was following Donald! And I don’t even know why I’m following him in the first place.” Mulan rubbed her tired face. She could’ve died!

Aurora giggled and sat next to Mulan, their knees touching. Aurora’s still barefoot. “Do you remember that my Mother is allergic to almost every flower?”

“Yes, you told me that before.” Mulan put two and two together. “Expect bluebell.”

“Except bluebell, yes. No one knows the cause. One of the many reasons why my Mother became a doctor so that she could find what was wrong with her.”

“Did she ever find it?”

“No. Well, not yet, perhaps,” Aurora shook her head. “So, my Mom planted all these bluebells for my Mother, she even proposed to her here. Well, technically, they both proposed to each other.”

“That’s romantic.” Who would’ve thought, someone like Malory being romantic and everything.

“Last year, when we came here, Donald actually let me pet him for the first time.” Aurora smiled. “He even let me hug him. He never does that, you know. He usually always pecks me when my Mom isn’t around. But that day, he let me hug him. I was so happy, Mulan. And I know it’s very superstitious of me,” she bumped her shoulder with Mulan’s, and Mulan knew Aurora was thinking about the cricket Mulan’s grandmother gave to her when Mulan took Aurora to celebrate Chinese New Year and meet the whole family at New York. “…but I said my wish that day, and hoped that it would come true.”

“What was your wish?” Mulan asked softly. There’s no way, right? No way had Aurora wished about her. About them. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

But then Aurora was touching her face tenderly, and then she smiled bright and happy. “You. I wish we could be together, Mulan.”

“Oh.”

Aurora bit her lower lips. “It’s been years, Mulan. Surely you’ve noticed that I’ve been flirting with you.”

Mulan looked away. “I have.” And she did, but all this time she was holding back because she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Before, she didn’t know that Aurora was feeling the same way as her, or perhaps Mulan was too busy in denial that she didn’t realize all those hints from Aurora.

“And you’ve been so honorably, all these years.” Aurora was shaking and it took every last bit of Mulan’s willpower not to touch her. “And I have to know, all those advances I made to you… Was I, was I reading everything’s wrong, Mulan? That you don’t like me the way I like you?”

“What?”

“If you don’t like me as anything other than a friend,” Aurora pulled her hand away and Mulan already missed its warmth. “Then I’ll stop and…”

“Aurora, I…” Mulan held Aurora’s wrist.

But then Aurora smiled sadly and let go of Mulan’s hold. “It’s okay, you don’t have to…”

“I do.” Mulan blurted out.

“What?”

“I do like you, very much,” She should’ve agreed to train with Shang to confess her feelings for Aurora! Shang would probably laugh if he sees this. “But I can’t give you anything.”

Aurora’s forehead was crinkled. “What?”

Oh, her conversation with Aurora’s parents haunted her. “Aurora, I’m poor. What if I get an accident and hurt and I can’t play soccer anymore and…”

“Mulan, Mulan, stop,” Aurora said. “Why do you being poor has anything to do with this?”

Mulan holds Aurora’s hands, and it feels weird. It wasn’t the first time she was holding Aurora’s hand, but right now feels different than all those times. “Because I want to give everything to you and…”

“Oh, Mulan, I don’t need everything.” Aurora smiled tenderly. “I only need you.”

Mulan’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?”

“Yes.” And Aurora smiled brightly.

Mulan kissed both of Aurora’s knuckles softly, and now they’re both smiling shyly at each other. Aurora never looked more beautiful with slightly red cheeks, her happy and beautiful face kissed by a streak of sunbeam of the twilight hour.

Oh, Mulan didn’t realize it’s almost dark. They need to hurry and go back.

“Also, was it my parents asked you that?” Aurora’s question shattered the silence.

Mulan chuckled. “Yes.”

“I’ll have a talk with them later.” Aurora blinked. “Oh, I forget, I left Phillip.”

“You what?”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s from around here after all.”

Before Mulan could suggest they should find Phillip, she heard a quack.

“Oh, Donald!” Aurora cooed, Donald quacked again. He’s standing near the gate, looking at them.

Mulan smiled despite herself, maybe those legends were true after all. She should call her grandmother and tell her about this. Donald waddled closer to them, Aurora called him over and over. What does he want now? Perhaps he’s hungry? Mulan wasn’t sure that Aurora carries something edible for Donald.

Aurora yelped in surprise when Donald suddenly jumped to her head, Mulan tried to shoo him away, but then he quacked loudly and Mulan didn’t want to anger him or worse. He might attack Aurora.

“Aurora, you okay?” Mulan asked in concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just shocked because Donald suddenly jumped.” Aurora petted him softly. “Just don’t poop on my head, okay, Donald?”

Donald quacked. Hopefully he agreed.

Before Mulan could think of something to get rid of Donald, suddenly the duck spread his wings, almost hitting Mulan on the face if she wasn’t fast enough to, well, duck. Donald was quacking loudly. As if he was ordering Mulan to do something.

“What now?” Mulan asked.

Aurora smiled softly. “I think Donald wants us to kiss, Mulan.”

Mulan wouldn’t lie, she felt her cheeks getting warmer when Aurora said that. “Um, what?”

Donald quacked again, now it sounded he was angry. At least that was what Mulan thought; she didn’t really understand duck’s language.

“Oh-oh,” Aurora giggled. “You better hurry and kiss me before Donald gets angrier.”

“I didn’t know you’re fluent in duck language.”

“I’m a woman of many talents,” Aurora said as she pulled Mulan by the nape of her jacket.

Mulan shook her head, but she was smiling slightly. She cupped Aurora’s face tenderly. “So you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Mulan brushed her lips slightly on the corner of Aurora’s lips. “Where do you want me to kiss you?”

“Kiss me on the lips, Mulan.”

“Very well.”

And there, surrounded by bluebells, beneath the wings of the said mythical Donald the duck, Mulan kissed Aurora for the first time.

And many kisses to come.

* * *

_Red is the new black after all_

_Written by Lily Page_

_Captain of the USWNT, Fa Mulan finally reveals that she was off the market as the most wanted bachelorette on the team as she walked hand in hand with the most gorgeous yet smart doctor/famous YouTuber, Dr. Aurora Moors, last night at the charity gala for National’s Breast Cancer Foundation. The couple stood out the most, with their bright red suit and dress respectively, throughout the evening always standing side by side, rarely leaving the other._

_We all know how the Moors-Ulstead family is the number one activist when it comes to breast cancer, as Dr. Ingrith Ulstead is a breast cancer survivor herself. It’s a long-life mission for the family when it comes to bringing awareness about breast cancer, something that young Dr. Moors has done amazingly for these past few months. She’s using her newfound fame on the internet to spread awareness about breast cancer and any other medical-related information._

_Her journey began from an off-handed ten minutes long commentary video about one episode of “House M.D” had snowballed into something else entirely. The internet loved Aurora’s video, how charming she was while explaining the medical jargon on the episode, not to mention that beautiful smile. The internet demanded more of her, more of Dr. Moors talking about medical jargon, tearing apart shows and movies alike that didn’t portray the medical world correctly._

_So, channel PricklyFingers was born. The name was a subtle nod to Aurora’s occupation as a surgeon. Sometimes, one of her mothers, usually it's Dr. Ingrith Ulstead–the internet darling, both of them are amazing by the way–becomes a guest on her video, or on some rare occasion, the two of them come and the mothers-daughter trio was having fun talking about the episode. Sometimes Aurora also talked about sport-related injury and Mulan was usually the “guest” of this video._

_Lots of rumors have been going around about Aurora’s relationship with Mulan, they always said that they’re just friends, a really good roommate, or in Aurora’s words, “Mulan is an amazing roommate and I’m really happy and glad that she’s my roommate all these years.”_

_Or in Mulan’s word, “Aurora is the best roommate because she didn’t snore, much,” and both of them burst into laughter as Aurora punched Mulan’s bicep and the national team’s winger pretended that the punch hurt, but Aurora just rolled her eyes._

_They finally made the video when the internet asked them about their relationship, telling the story about how they first met and becoming a fast friend. Trying to sway people’s opinions about their relationship, even though the internet decided it failed miserably because it only made them look like a very happy and very much in love couple._

_Half of the internet thought the couple finally came clean about their relationship because of a remark by one of the most promising authors of the year, August Booth, at one of his interviews, saying how he would love to get to know Aurora more intimately after the doctor ‘reviewed’ his new book about medical drama. Spoiler, the book sucks but some of the medical cases were interesting, at least according to Dr. Aurora._

_Despite hundredth tweets to both Aurora and Mulan, asking for their comment about that statement, none of them actually said anything. Which is out of character for both of them, since they’re really active on twitter, especially Aurora even though lately her tweet was just memes or pictures of Mulan’s beloved bearded dragon Mushu, and sometimes pictures of herself and Mulan. Unfortunately, Mr. Booth saw this as a somewhat green light to keep “proclaiming” his desire to get to know more about Aurora._

_But for the rest of the day, they didn’t say anything and their last tweet was a photo of each other while they’re both enjoying their breakfast, a little celebration after Aurora's finished her 48-hours shift. Or perhaps a tweet wasn’t necessary as the couple made their appearance at the gala together with a coordinate outfit no less. It was the only statement the internet needed, and thankfully, Mr. Booth understood that and backed down from the fight for Aurora’s love._

_Because the doctor is out and no longer single, that’s why!_

_Our best wish for the happy couple!_

_Oh, and if you are interested in reading Mr. Booth’s book, you can find it at your local bookstore. And also, if you follow Mr. Booth’s Instagram, sometimes he would do a giveaway of his books, complete with his autograph, of course. Or sometimes he would do a voucher giveaway as well. Depending on his mood, he once said when his fans asked him about the giveaway. Check out his Instagram as well for woodworking tips, he sure is handy._

_Again, our best wish for the happy couple!_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

“Donald!” Phillip yelled happily. “Oh boy, are you here to help me out of this wood?”

Donald quacked; he waddled deeper into the woods.

“Wait, why are you going there?” Phillip asked in concern. “You know the way out, right, Donald?”

Donald quacked again.

Phillip sighed happily. “Finally, I can go home. You know how fast Aurora ran? I never saw her run that fast before! Looks like she really loves Mulan, huh, Donald?”

Donald quacked.

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry. I’ll stop talking now.” Phillip made a gesture of zipping his lips and continued following Donald, deeper into the woods.

The sun almost set in the west, and soon, night will come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @nightwhite13
> 
> I really don't know why I made Donald, I really don't know, it just came out of nowhere and it almost made me didn't finish this fic because I don't know what to do with him, thankfully vallern was kind enough to use her one braincell to gave me an idea


End file.
